


Questa è solo una pulsantiera di comando

by JuuhachiGo



Category: Tokyo Babylon, X -エックス- | X/1999
Genre: Alternate Universe, Blood and Gore, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:07:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26093857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JuuhachiGo/pseuds/JuuhachiGo
Summary: «Esorcista? Sei sicuro?» uno dei suoi insegnanti si sporse verso di lui, strizzando gli occhi, la montatura cerchiata d’ottone in bilico sul naso «Perché un ragazzo della tua età dovrebbe fare una scelta del genere?»Subaru si strinse nelle spalle, a capo un po’ chino. Balbettò qualche giustificazione confusa, in un pastrocchio di elle e di erre, poi tacque, l’eloquio spento sulle guance in un fuoco di vergogna. Solo più tardi, nel lettino di ferro della camerata, guardò il Sacro Cuore di Gesù trafitto, le tre gocce di sangue illuminate dallo sfarfallio rossastro della lampadina elettrica, in un’ineffabile geometria di sofferenza. (...). Al sicuro in quell’immobile microcosmo, nudo di tutto ciò che gli era appartenuto, guardava nelle vetrate i santi pesticciare i draghi, come gli onmyouji schiacciavano i nure-onna che salivano fumigando dall’oltretomba, e pensò fosse cosa buona.
Relationships: Sakurazuka Seishirou/Sumeragi Subaru
Comments: 6
Kudos: 10
Collections: Big Bang Italia - Decima Edizione





	Questa è solo una pulsantiera di comando

**I.**

Mezza ubriaca, la canonica si appoggiava contro la chiesa.  
Col trolley che inciampava nei sampietrini, Subaru si chiese, con sincera meraviglia, quale forza soprannaturale la tenesse in piedi per evitarle il crollo.  
Grosse macchie d’umido chiazzavano qua e là tutta la facciata, cui il tempo aveva scrostato più di una mano di colore. Sopra al portone, che pareva verniciato di recente, se ne stava in bella mostra uno stemma sbocconcellato dagli anni, forse risalente a qualche secolo precedente: i simboli araldici, forse appartenuti a qualche signorotto locale, non si leggevano più. Poco più sotto, una striscia di muschio verdastro copriva un’iscrizione, di cui si leggeva a stento un GLORIA DEI.  
Rimase a contemplare la facciata per un altro paio di secondi, prima di avviarsi a suonare il campanello: in cielo si stava addensando un altro banco di nuvolacci e ci teneva a entrare prima di beccarsi il secondo scroscio d’acqua della giornata.  
Contrariamente alle sue aspettative, il campanello trillò a pieni polmoni. Subito, in un breve cincischio di sbarroncini, una mano un po’ vizza aprì una piccola finestrella nel portone.  
«Sì?»  
Subaru si allentò il collarino talare con l’indice.  
«Sono Sumeragi.»  
«Ah, Sumeragi?» la voce addolcì la _g_ , fischiandogli tutto il nome fra le gengive, che dovevano contare da un minimo di sei denti a un massimo di nove «La aspettavo.»  
Il portone si aprì e Subaru fece sue timidi passi, sgocciolando sullo zerbino le scarpe di tela fradice.  
Il prete era lo stesso con cui, qualche mese prima, aveva discusso a telefono. Da allora, il suo italiano non era granché migliorato, il che era una buona ragione per avanzare in silenzio. Stretto nella sua mano, l’etichetta MXP che sventolava dal manico come una bandiera, il trolley lo seguiva cigolando un triste verso di animale da compagnia.  
«La Messa va detta alle nove di mattina e alle sette di sera.» gli disse il suo accompagnatore, voltandosi. In testa non gli erano rimasti più di quattro lunghi peli a mo’ di sopracciglia, tutto il resto era lucido e nudo come il cranio di un monaco buddhista.  
Annuì, rispondendo in giapponese senza pensarci.  
Attraversarono dapprima il cortile che aveva le sembianze di quelle di un palazzo nobiliare. Il verde vi cresceva senza alcun controllo: fitte erbacce selvatiche, punteggiate di fiori di malva, abbracciavano il colonnato con lunghe dita, le finestre si aprivano in una distesa ordinata di occhi ciechi, alternate ad altrettante file di porte chiuse, gli infissi rigati di muschio e ragnatele.  
Venne condotto in un androne dal piastrellato ottocentesco, col contatore a tempo che emetteva il ticchettio forsennato di un battaglione di picchi. Facendogli segno di seguirlo, il prete si arrampicò lungo una rampa di scale. Subaru lo seguì. Erano gradini di pietra talmente alti che uno solo gli arrivava sopra al ginocchio. Notò, non senza un po’ di apprensione, che la tromba delle scale sembrava seguire l’inclinazione del palazzo, che davvero se ne andava pericolosamente di sghimbescio. La pietra, consunta, liscia e scintillante come il piede della statua di San Pietro, sembrava essere stata congegnata appositamente per chi, stanco della vita, decidesse di scendere le scale a rotta di collo. Qua e là, negli angoli, crescevano pallidi fili di erbaccia, arrivati dal giardino con piccoli semini parassiti, foraggiati dall’umidità.  
«Non ci vive più nessuno, qui» spiegò il prete, facendo spallucce a mo’ di scusa «Io stasera torno a Parma con l’ultimo autobus» gli scandì bene le parole, una ad una, urlando come un indemoniato, e si voltò ancora, per guardarlo negli occhi.  
Prima che mettesse male il piede, Subaru si affrettò a fare cenno di sì con la testa, sperando tornasse subito a guardare davanti a sé.  
Solo alla fine della rampa si ricordò di chiudere il manico della valigia e di tirarsi in braccio tutto il bagaglio. Per uno che arrivava dall’altra parte del mondo, dentro non c’era praticamente nulla, fatta eccezione per due pacchetti di sigarette, un quadernino a quadretti comprato in stazione a Parma, un mini Zanichelli Giapponese-Italiano, la Settimana Enigmistica (idem, per imparare un po’ di lessico in più, se non fosse che, arrivato alle barzellette, aveva richiuso le pagine, assalito da un vago imbarazzo), un Vangelo degli anni Sessanta, di un ingiallito tendente oramai al marrone, e sei paia di mutande per quattro tonache.  
Arrivati che furono in cima alle scale, il prete-custode estrasse un folto mazzo di chiavi dalla tasca, aprì la porta blindata che conduceva al suo alloggio e lo salutò senza troppe cerimonie, lasciandogli le chiavi nel palmo. Lui fece per rispondere con un cenno, ma la sua guida stava già riscendendo, i sandali di paglia che si allontanavano ciabattando.  
La casa doveva essere stata chiusa molti anni prima: odorava di muschio e di bagnato. Storcendo il naso, Subaru partì dall’angusto vestibolo e raggiunse a tentoni quello che pareva un piccolo soggiorno. Inciampando nel divano, aprì le finestre e alzò le tapparelle per fare entrare il vento. Si guardò indietro per osservare il divano. Un tempo doveva essere stato quasi un articolo di lusso, ma il cuoio marrone, consunto e squarciato in più punti, doveva aver fatto il suo tempo, perché uno dei cuscini, inservibile, vomitava la spugna giallognola dell’imbottitura. Era quasi del tutto attaccato al tavolino da caffè su cui giaceva la televisione, un monolite anni Ottanta con evidenti fattezze di carcassa. Lì di fianco, un telefono a disco, grigio topo, sembrava esser stato messo lì apposta per confermare la sua datazione. Tutto questo frusto salottino se ne stava addossato al divisorio dell’ingresso. Dall’altro lato, sulla sinistra, una porta a fisarmonica un po’ sgangherata portava in un piccolo tinello senza finestra. Solo il soffitto, appena stuccato, parlava di antichi fasti, trascorsi però da parecchio tempo, a giudicare dal singolo filo elettrico al quale era appesa un’unica lampadina, a mo’ di impiccato solitario. Subaru provò ad accendere la luce: funzionava - biancastra ed impersonale, ma emetteva un ronzio di sangue vivo, che irrorava la casa come una lunga vena cava.  
Curiosò nel bagno, un piccolo loculo in cui doccia, wc e lavandino si litigavano due metri di spazio, poi localizzò la camera da letto e lì si gettò, nel buio pesto, felice di constatare che qualcuno, con spirito caritatevole, gli aveva almeno allestito le lenzuola fresche di bucato. Spinse più in là la valigia e si massaggiò le tempie con le dita, poi frugò i jeans in cerca del cellulare.  
Nessun messaggio, ma il campo c’era. Irrequieto, allargò le narici e scattò in piedi, fiutando l’aria vecchia. Apri finestra e tapparelle e si sporse fuori, fissando il telefono a labbra strette.  
Niente. Chiuse la finestra e tornò sul letto.

[17:05, 06/10/2017] 皇 昴流 Sumeragi Subaru: hokuto-chan  
[17:05, 06/10/2017] 皇 昴流 Sumeragi Subaru: sono arrivato.  
[17:05, 06/10/2017] 皇 昴流 Sumeragi Subaru: stai dormendo?

Fuori, un tuono brontolò da far tremare i vetri. Arricciò le labbra in una smorfia.

[17:06, 06/10/2017] 皇 昴流 Sumeragi Subaru: guarda che lo vedo, sei online.

Sobbalzò, facendo genere le molle male oliate del materasso, quando un secondo tuono, molto più forte del primo, sembrò bussare con una grossa mano violenta. Un’acqua tagliente e obliqua cominciò a picchiettare la finestra quasi subito. Sembrava grandine.

[17:13, 06/10/2017] Hokuto 🌸: no, non formivo  
[17:13, 06/10/2017] Hokuto 🌸: *dornivo  
[17:13, 06/10/2017] Hokuto 🌸: *DORMIVO CAZZO  
[17:13, 06/10/2017] Hokuto 🌸: SEI arrivATO?  
[17:13, 06/10/2017] 皇 昴流 Sumeragi Subaru: Proprio in questo momento.  
[17:14, 06/10/2017] 皇 昴流 Sumeragi Subaru: Il treno doveva arrivare a parma un’ora fa, ma c’è stato un guasto sulla linea, comunque tutto bene.  
[17:14, 06/10/2017] Hokuto 🌸: ok.  
[17:16, 06/10/2017] 皇 昴流 Sumeragi Subaru: Hai notizie della nonna?  
[17:16, 06/10/2017] Hokuto 🌸: è venuta ieri  
[17:16, 06/10/2017] 皇 昴流 Sumeragi Subaru: Ha detto qualcosa di me?  
[17:16, 06/10/2017] Hokuto 🌸: no, imho fa finta che tu non esisti. quando nonla vedo la sento che va in cucina e singhiozza. Di potere rispetto a te ne avrò pure pocvo, ma me la sento pure nella testa che parla di vergogna e di umiliazione, che nessun sumeragi dal xii secolo si è mai rifiutato oer fare cose indicibili e avvicinarsi al sakura ecc… le solite cose.  
[17:20, 06/10/2017] 皇 昴流 Sumeragi Subaru: grazie, eh.  
[17:21, 06/10/2017] Hokuto 🌸: cosa devo fare  
[17:22, 06/10/2017] Hokuto 🌸: mentirti?  
[17:24, 06/10/2017] 皇 昴流 Sumeragi Subaru: Anche tu ce l’hai con me?  
[17:24, 06/10/2017] Hokuto 🌸: No, fratello mio.  
[17:24, 06/10/2017] Hokuto 🌸: Non potrei mai.  
[17:24, 06/10/2017] Hokuto 🌸: Volevo che tu fossi felice, mi sarei comunque offerta per fare il capofamiglia. Pensavo davvero che le cose potessero cambiare, quando lo hai conosciuto. Ma., evidetnemente, tu felice non lo sei.  
[17:25, 06/10/2017] Hokuto 🌸: mi ripeti come si chiama il posto dove ti hanno mandato  
[17:25, 06/10/2017] 皇 昴流 Sumeragi Subaru: sant’ilario sul po  
[17:30, 06/10/2017] 皇 昴流 Sumeragi Subaru: l’ho ucciso io  
[17:30, 06/10/2017] Hokuto 🌸: ??  
[17:30, 06/10/2017] 皇 昴流 Sumeragi Subaru: seishiro-san  
[17:30, 06/10/2017] 皇 昴流 Sumeragi Subaru: l’ho ucciso io.  
[17:35, 06/10/2017] Hokuto 🌸: vaffanculo  
[17:35, 06/10/2017] Hokuto 🌸: stronzo di merda.

A trent’anni suonati, Subaru sentì la lingua tremargli in bocca.  
La gola gli si seccò come un deserto.  
Non seppe nemmeno da dove gli arrivò il singhiozzo, perché sembrava, più che altro, un conato di vomito. Le lacrime cominciarono a rigargli la faccia come acido caldo e lui le lasciò scendere, in un unico fiume di moccio, senza ritegno, finché non si addormento, semisvenuto, con tutte le scarpe ai piedi.

*

Al suo risveglio, pioveva ancora.  
Il display dello smartphone esibiva trentaquattro chiamate perse. Gli occhi ancora congestionati, si tirò a sedere sul letto, la saliva rappresa in una patina biancastra all’angolo della bocca. Si pulì sfregandosi col dorso della mano, poi digrignò i denti, in un attimo di decisione. Col cellulare stretto nella mano, le nocche livide, aprì la finestra, che sferragliò in segno di protesta, e lanciò il cellulare con tutta la veemenza che gli riuscì.  
Lo sentì che si infrangeva con un rumore sordo, i capelli zuppi che gli colavano informi fino alla punta del naso.

**II.**

Cominciava a capire perché gli avessero assegnato proprio quella parrocchia, perlopiù a tempo di record: l’intera popolazione di Sant’Ilario sul Po consisteva di tre vecchie zitelle prossime alla dipartita, sei gatti randagi che mangiavano come disperati e una coppia di giovani sposi che si guardava intorno, allucinata al pensiero di come le province parmensi potessero ostentare un simile livello di desolazione. Una di quelle situazioni, insomma, in cui il suo italiano stentato, di riti imparati a memoria per cercare di cancellare il più possibile l’inflessione del suo giapponese, diventava un esotico diversivo.  
Da giorni — dal giorno del suo arrivo, anzi — la pioggia ruscellava in un unico torrente di fanghiglia maleodorante, che macchiava le fondamenta delle case e scoperchiava le cantine come fossero vecchie tombe marcescenti.  
I tombini fremevano, come se una forza cieca e cattiva li mettesse sotto torchio; persino i piccioni temevano che il continuo acquazzone potesse far franare il campanile, così tubavano giorno e notte, pazzi di terrore, scrollando le ali zuppe sotto la pioggia battente.  
Tale era l’emergenza che il neo-parroco si mise subito in allarme per le sorti di Santa Maria della Crocifissione, ma bastarono pochi giorni perché potesse ricredersi del tutto: secentesca, brutta, sporca e squadrata, la chiesa aveva la resilienza di una vecchia puttana, priva com’era di affreschi, ornamenti o reliquie. I pochi oggetti di valore che aveva ospitato erano ormai stati portati a Parma da Filippo di Borbone-Parma, nel 1765, a pochi mesi dalla morte. Di quel passato glorioso restavano, nell’ordine, qualche arzigogolo d’ottone ormai nero, una statua di gesso della Vergine che sembrava colorata a pennarello e un ostensorio d’argento che, in realtà, i registri davano risalente al 1967. Piena e orgogliosa della sua quadra vuotezza, caso unico di tutta la storia dell’arte italiana, si rifiutava di ammollare nell’acqua: al mattino, prima di dire Messa, Subaru si svegliava strangolato dagli incubi, l’odore di pioggia stantia che gli faceva impazzire tutto il sangue nelle vene e lo faceva correre in chiesa. Tuttavia, la sua opera di salvaguardia si limitava a spazzare via dal pavimento poche gocce d’acqua verdastra con una scopa di saggina.  
Col passare dei giorni, due delle zitelle cominciarono a gridare al miracolo e a trovare rifugio in Santa Maria con talmente tanto fervore da prendere la terza per noia, lei, novantaseienne atea da una vita e più, che in chiesa ci andava solo la domenica, e solo per il gusto di cantare.  
Sembrava davvero la tettoia del Signore, presto tutti gli abitanti, compresi i randagi, se ne convinsero serenamente; presero a bivaccare nel ventre della chiesa tutto il giorno.  
Questo, almeno, fino a che, una domenica, non accadde la Cosa delle colombe.  
Da una grata dorata sotto l’altare, prima si udì un gocciolare fetido, di fogna. Poi, dopo qualche istante, un frullare d’ali che pareva un terremoto, fino a che un enorme stormo di colombe inferocite non prese a battere contro la grata con lunghi becchi deformi.  
Subaru, in apnea, si parò davanti ai suoi fedeli, divaricando braccia e gambe mentre i pennuti svellevano il reticolo dai suoi bulloni arrugginiti, beccando e artigliando le persone che fuggivano in strada, terrorizzate.  
Solamente una delle bestie sembrò sbagliare traiettoria, ma, sotto gli occhi strabuzzati di Subaru, tentò comunque, a testate furiose, di passare attraverso il metallo. Fallì: caracollò a terra, davanti all’altare, il cervello maciullato nel cranio, indentato a forma di dosso, vomitando una chiazza di sangue nero.  
Subaru pensò al demonio.

*

«Credo che l’unica occupazione consona a un Sumeragi che prenda i voti all’interno della Santa Romana Chiesa sia quella di esorcista.»  
«Hai idea del destino al quale stai condannando tua sorella?»  
Gli occhi di sua nonna erano pieni di lacrime. Era un pianto rabbioso e atterrito, che mai avrebbe pensato di vederle piangere da quand’era nato. La sorella in questione passò di lato nello spazio stretto fra i loro corpi e prese a sfogliare con aria vivace il grosso libro foderato di tela che aveva pescato dalla biblioteca:  
«Sai che Carlo Giuseppe d’Asburgo è diventato arcivescovo di Olomuc, vescovo di Passavia e principe-vescovo di Breslavia, nel 1663, prima di compiere tredici anni? Ha battuto sul tempo pure Cesare Borgia! Lui ne aveva già quindici, quando è diventato vescovo!»  
«Di che diavolo stai parlando?»  
Hokuto divenne subito seria.  
«La nonna detesta la tua scelta, ma ha fatto tutto quel che era in suo potere, e in quello del clan, per far sì che diventasse una cosa concreta.»  
«Lo so.»

*

Subaru si fece piccolo piccolo nelle vesti nere da prete quando dovette rendersi conto che, persino in Vaticano, gli esorcisti erano visti come una manica di ciarlatani senza vergogna.  
Il fatto che i suoi poteri lo rendessero in grado di dimostrare che il piano del reale fosse molto più bianco e nero di quello che tutti credevano non gli aveva conquistato molte simpatie in seminario: molti si limitavano a ridere tossicchiando e a lisciarsi il ventre con una mano sopra la tonaca, prima di allontanarsi più in fretta che potevano – se la famiglia Sumeragi poteva permettersi di seppellire in seminario il proprio principe ereditario, dall’altra parte del mondo, Subaru non aveva certo la pretesa di dover per forza piacere a chi capitava sotto il suo stesso tetto.  
«Esorcista? Sei sicuro?» uno dei suoi insegnanti si sporse verso di lui, strizzando gli occhi, la montatura cerchiata d’ottone in bilico sul naso «Perché un ragazzo della tua età dovrebbe fare una scelta del genere?»  
Subaru si strinse nelle spalle, a capo un po’ chino. Balbettò qualche giustificazione confusa, in un pastrocchio di elle e di erre, poi tacque, l’eloquio spento sulle guance in un fuoco di vergogna. Solo più tardi, nel lettino di ferro della camerata, guardò il Sacro Cuore di Gesù trafitto, le tre gocce di sangue illuminate dallo sfarfallio rossastro della lampadina elettrica, in un’ineffabile geometria di sofferenza. Si morse il labbro – avrebbe potuto spiegare di essere finalmente dall’altra parte del mondo. Al sicuro in quell’immobile microcosmo, nudo di tutto ciò che gli era appartenuto, guardava nelle vetrate i santi pesticciare i draghi, come gli onmyouji schiacciavano i nure-onna che salivano fumigando dall’oltretomba, e pensò fosse cosa buona.  
Quando, una volta, gli occhiali d’ottone se li trovò in piena notte a respirargli sulla nuca, i bottoni della veste che gli premevano contro il coccige come una lunga fila di scarabei, l’istinto di Subaru si attivò in un breve impulso elettrico – afferrò uno degli ofuda che teneva sotto al cuscino e, con un secco «on!», gli inchiodò al materasso il polso che stava cercando di infilarglisi nei pantaloni del pigiama, premurandosi di farlo nel verso contrario. Per non urlare di dolore, il prelato si mozzò la punta della lingua fra i denti e continuò a borbottare sangue e saliva, che presero a colargli dall’angolo della bocca.  
«On» ripeté lo sciamano, alzatosi dal letto.  
Il resto del corpo dell’uomo fece una capriola e atterrò sulle molle del materasso. Usato come perno, il polso protestò in un _crack_ nauseabondo d’osso rotto. Nella federa bianca del cuscino, rigida dell’acqua calcarea di Roma, il suo aggressore ululò una macchia rossa e viscida, ma Subaru gli toccò il retro della nuca con la punta di un dito.  
«On» disse ancora. Nessuno poté udirlo gridare.  
Se la cavò con una decina di punti cuciti stretti e la parlata biforcuta di Belzebù. Un crocchio di prelati lo venne a prelevare di gran carriera dal letto dell’infermeria, ancora madido di sangue e paura, per poi andarsi ad appostare attorno a Subaru col sorriso tirato di chi stesse cercando di impedire ai denti di battere come nacchere.  
«È evidente che la Chiesa abbia bisogno dei suoi servigi, in questi tempi difficili, Subaru» gesticolò un nunzio, nel tirarselo in una lunga passeggiata: lo sciamano osservò con sospetto il colonnato bianco trafitto dal sole.  
«Avremmo dovuto accogliere con maggiore solerzia la sua richiesta fin dal principio. Posso dirvi che persino il Santo Padre ha affermato che nemmeno San Michele e San Giorgio avrebbero potuto fare di meglio, nel difendersi dall’increscioso incidente di ieri sera.»  
Emise una risatina nervosa. Subaru non la ricambiò.  
«Capisco.»  
L’uomo deglutì vistosamente.

*

Soltanto più in là, stravaccato sul sedile liso dell’autobus, riuscì ad ammettere a se stesso che il suo apprendistato di esorcista cattolico non sconfessava affatto le perplessità che i suoi fratelli di sacerdozio gli avevano manifestato fin dall’inizio. Tutti erano ometti pacifici e rotondi, nella vacuità della loro chiamata. Solamente gli esorcisti dardeggiavano di una follia che s’irradiava nel raggio di decine e decine di metri. Magrissimi, sembravano consumarsi da dentro ad una velocità che ricordava a Subaru alcune delle peggiori maledizioni mai studiate – la loro aura gli bruciava le narici come un acido muriatico e innescava nei suoi poteri un perenne stato d’allarme. Alcuni portavano di notte le donne chiuse negli ospedali psichiatrici, promettendo alle famiglie una guarigione istantanea se avessero fatto ingenti donazioni alla Chiesa. Altri ancora, nel loro tentativo di fare proseliti, raccontavano le legioni di diavoli col colore di un manoscritto medievale, vomitando odio e veleno su qualsiasi aspetto della sfera terrena.  
Da acre, il sudore di Subaru divenne elettrico – tutto il suo corpo si protese in un immediato assetto difensivo. Le strette di mano, i cenni, i piccoli gesti rituali della Messa… qualunque cosa toccasse, bruciava fino alla carne viva i polpastrelli degli empi e dei bugiardi, fino a che nessuno di loro restò illeso.  
Il solito nunzio lo raggiunse una mattina d’autunno.  
«Sant’Ilario sul Po è rimasto a lungo senza parroco. Abbiamo notizia di un numero sempre maggiore di persone che affermano di vedere nugoli di serpenti nuotare nell’acqua piovana: qualcuno afferma che questi serpenti abbiano testa di donna; due bambini sono stati morsi e hanno cominciato a lodare Satana, credo lei debba partire immediatamente per salvare quel povero gregge.»  
Non attese un attimo di più.

*

Sant’Ilario sul Po non aveva, nel novero dei suoi abitanti, due bambini da mordere, ma chi aveva visto i serpenti nell’acqua piovana (serpenti con la testa di donna: dei nure-onna, nientemeno!) aveva a disposizione litri e litri d’acqua sporca e sedimentosa in cui mettersi a cercarli.  
Piovve ancora per giorni e giorni. Si sbiancò la facciata di Santa Maria, si riempirono i cherubini trionfanti di Piazza Maggiore – dalla loro palazzina barocca, in pieno centro, la giovane coppia li guardò pisciare per settimane nell’ovale ricamato della fontana. Si staccò l’intonaco dai muri e si ammollarono le placche di marmo agli angoli delle strade, ma l’acqua rimaneva docile a lambire i piedi delle case, annerendoli di muffa palustre. Nel corrile della canonica, le erbacce fermentavano nel fango, esalando un odore putrido di acquitrino.  
Una mattina, Subaru si alzò presto per ad andare ad attaccare qualche ofuda attorno al colonnato, disegnandosi un pentacolo nella testa. Due o tre spiriti maligni scapparono soffiando, lasciandosi dietro una scia di spuma marrone.  
Risalì in casa – fece capolino nel tinello per controllare il bollitore elettrico che sfumacchiava in un profondo brontolio. Strizzò gli occhi, perplesso: la spia era spenta. Si appoggiò al muro del soggiorno con una mano, nel punto in cui una striscia di carta da parati penzolava come una buccia di patata desolata, e si concentrò in ascolto: sotto lo strato di stucco, nella carne fredda dei mattoni, la presenza scoppiettava come aspirina in un bicchiere d’acqua.  
«Chi sei?» chiese lo sciamano sottovoce, disegnando un pentacolo invisibile con la punta dell’indice. Colto di sorpresa, scansò la mano quando lo sentì accendersi di un calore tiepido, umano.  
«Sei Subaru-kun?»  
La domanda gli punse le piante dei piedi. Resistette alla tentazione di fare un salto all’indietro, per paura di rompere il contatto, ma il sudore cominciò a disegnare una traccia scura sotto la tonaca. Deglutì. Gli spiriti erano come dei randagi, pensò, ricordando il suo primo rituale, quando l’avevano spedito al ritiro spirituale, vestito di tutto punto nel suo shikifuku in miniatura. La maggior parte di loro aveva bisogno di una casa, ma questo non significava che non avrebbero morso la mano tesa in aiuto verso di loro. Mantenne la calma – l’aura o la voce non erano quelle di Seishiro-san.  
«Sì,» mormorò, con dolcezza: era una ragazza, probabilmente molto giovane «come sai il mio nome?»  
«Mi chiamo Morana.»  
«Da quanto tempo sei qui?» incalzò, quando capì che non avrebbe ottenuto altro.  
«Tanto. Tantissimo.»  
Le tubature muggirono nelle pareti.

**III.**

«Che hai, oggi? Sei strano.»  
«Mh?»  
«Eh?» lo scimmiottò Seishiro, ridendo.  
«No, niente» gesticolò Subaru «una bambina di sei o sette anni infestava il forno crematorio dove l’hanno bruciata qualche anno fa,» e si fece improvvisamente serio «immagina i genitori» e si stiracchiò con uno sbadiglio nel suo abbraccio.  
«Già.»  
Seishiro picchiettò la sigaretta e scosse la cenere incandescente dalla punta, poi lo guardò, aggrottando le sopracciglia.  
«Certo che ti capitano sempre queste robette facili, eh!» esclamò, recuperando subito la giovialità «Cos’è, hai un cartello attaccato al collo con scritto _sono l’onmyouji a cui dovete sbolognare tutti i casi sensibili_?» e sottolineò il concetto infilando una mano nel sacchetto dei mochi.  
Subaru cominciò a ridere di gusto, il malumore completamente evaporato. Continuò a ridere anche quando smise di trovarlo divertente, in uno stridulo sfogo nervoso - vietato piangere o ridere, con lo shikifuku addosso; nessuno, però, si prendeva mai la briga di spiegare cosa accadesse dopo, quando il caso risolto diveniva un semplice documento Word e Subaru ne sognava per settimane le facce, i dolori, i rimpianti.  
«Non so per quanto tempo ancora potrò andare avanti» bisbigliò, strofinandosi il viso nelle mani.  
«Immagino per tutto il tempo necessario.» gli sorrise Seishiro, con una filosofica scrollata di spalle «O almeno, è quello che rispondi sempre a te stesso, da quindici anni che ti conosco.»  
«Ah sì?»  
«Sì,» bofonchiò Seishiro, la bocca piena di mochi «forse non ad alta voce, ma, a conti fatti, direi di sì.»  
«Oi, mangia con la bocca chiusa, muoiono diciotto anziani l’anno, per soffocamento da mochi!»  
«L’amore dà, l’amore toglie!»  
«Cretino.»  
Per un attimo, il silenzio fu pieno soltanto del suo ruminare di anziano felice.  
«Seishiro-san?»  
«Mhh?»  
«Hai mai pensato a cosa potrebbe succedere se io non fossi il capofamiglia?»  
«Mi stai chiedendo di sposarti, finalmente?»  
«Sono serio!»  
«Anche io.» ribatté lui, senza ridere più «Vediamo un po’: sono quindici anni che hai una relazione clandestina col capo dei Sakurazukamori, con tua sorella gemella che ti fa da complice… Certo, non siete più ragazzini e il vecchio trucco di sostituirti durante le riunioni non può più funzionare, ma una cosa è sicura: Sumeragi e Sakurazuka hanno interrotto qualsiasi interazione civile dai IX secolo e sono nemici giurati dall’XI circa, quindi fai un po’ te.»  
S’interruppe giusto il tempo di succhiarsi l’amido di riso dalle dita.  
«Dammi del catastrofico, ma già la notizia di noi due insieme sarebbe uno scandalo senza precedenti. Dubito tua nonna reggerebbe alla notizia di una tua eventuale rinuncia al ruolo di capofamiglia. In favore di tua sorella, poi.»  
«Già.»

*

I fiori di ciliegio non gli erano mai piaciuti.  
La poesia classica che ruotava loro attorno l'aveva sempre trovata leziosa e vuota, ma non era nessuno per screditare i fondamenti della cultura di tutto il suo Paese. In qualità di Sumeragi, oltretutto, la sua avversione era certamente pilotata - il palazzo di Kyoto conteneva dieci secoli di rotoli che ammonivano i capofamiglia, esortandoli a starne debitamente lontani. Come suo primo atto ufficiale di rappresentanza, in qualità di erede designato, Subaru li aveva letti tutti, uno ad uno, al cospetto di tutti i membri illustri della famiglia. Era stata un'interminabile cerimonia a porte chiuse, durante la quale persino la nonna, che aveva delegato l'ufficio a una lontana cugina desiderosa di imparare, aveva alzato gli occhi al cielo un paio di volte.  
Ne era uscito pensando che mai e poi mai avrebbe più poggiato gli occhi su un ciliegio in fiore, considerati tutti i riti che avrebbe dovuto intraprendere per purificarsi: persino il loro odore gli ricordava i fiori lasciati a marcire nell’acqua del vaso, nei cimiteri d’Occidente. Con un po’ di vergogna, gli ci vollero anni per ammettere di aver fatto i conti senza l’oste – diede la colpa alle lunghe giornate di scuola, cui seguivano esorcismi anche più lunghi. Tutta l’adolescenza gli era passata sotto al naso in un perenne stato di spossatezza e, nonostante tutto l’addestramento che l’aveva formato, si rifiutava di mettere in mezzo il destino e i suoi grandi disegni. Fatto stava che, un pomeriggio di fine febbraio, con la sacca per gli esorcismi sopra una spalla, stava correndo a perdifiato lungo il parco. La divisa di scuola, ancora tutta abbottonata fino al collo, era di una stoffa pesante e scura che lo cuoceva lentamente ad ogni passo.  
L’intenzione era quella di arrivare a casa il prima possibile, ma si chinò a prendere fiato, con le mani sulle ginocchia, quando capì che era stato il terrore, piuttosto, a farlo scappare a gambe levate dal luogo di lavoro. Il sudore cominciò a colargli dalle tempie e gli fece decidere che era arrivato davvero il momento di fermarsi. Gettò lungo un fianco il braccio anchilosato che si teneva la sacca spiegazzata addosso, puntò un grosso albero e si sdraiò nella curva del tronco, ansimando. La stagione calda doveva ancora arrivare, l’erba era gelida ma piacevole, sotto al sedere.  
Molle di stanchezza, si abbandonò completamente lungo il tronco e chiuse gli occhi. Era stato chiamato quella mattina, con la massima urgenza, da un ricco diplomatico che aveva trovato la vasca da bagno piena di sangue, col fantasma di sua moglie a nuotarvi allegramente. Erano bastati a Subaru meno di cinque minuti per accertarsi che il marito si fosse meritato la casa infestata, altri cinque per capire il rito da portare avanti e almeno mezzora per convincere la povera donna a sottomettervisi per la pace eterna. Non era uno con lo stomaco delicato, ma il suo sangue viscoso se lo sentiva ancora sotto le scarp—  
«Va tutto bene?»  
«AAAARGH!»  
Subaru saltò come uno scoiattolo, lanciando le braccia in aria, assestando probabilmente una gran manata sulla faccia dello sconosciuto, dato che, nell’attimo in cui aprì gli occhi, poté vederlo con tutte e due le mani premute sul naso.  
«Oddio, oddio, scusa, non volevo!»  
Il ragazzo – doveva avere quattro o cinque anni più di lui – si affrettò ad allungare una mano e ad agitarla freneticamente per dirgli che no, non doveva preoccuparsi, cercando, nel mentre, di non ridere nel massaggiarsi il naso.  
«No, ma scusa che, figurati!» esclamò, finalmente libero di ridere fragorosamente, quando il dolore fu passato «Scusami tu, piuttosto, colpa mia! Vengo qui a dare fastidio a un estraneo e non mi aspetto il mezzo cazzotto sul naso?»  
Subaru arrossì di profonda vergogna, farfugliando qualche frase inintelligibile.  
«Cos’è che ti ha fatto venir voglia di avvicinarti a pungolare uno sconosciuto appollaiato sotto a un albero?»  
«Questo è il mio albero… diciamo che, certe volte, mi faccio prendere un po’ troppo la mano.»  
«In che senso, _il tuo albero?_ » chiese il ragazzino, alzandosi in piedi per osservarlo, tutto nudo e teso al cielo. Uno stormo d’uccellini se ne volò lontano, in un coro di cinguettii indignati.  
«Questo ciliegio è sacro,» spiegò il ragazzo. Altissimo e con un bel fisico asciutto, aveva due occhi di un castano ambrato e penetrante «la mia famiglia l’ha piantato un paio di millenni fa per far da guardia al parco e tenere attentamente d’occhio chi gli si avvicina, perché così il Sakura vuole.»  
Subaru boccheggiò un momento.  
Si trovava davanti al Sakurazukamori.  
«Sakurazuka Seishiro, piacere di conoscerti» gli fece lui, con voce gentile, quasi dimessa. Subaru esitò, ma decise di replicare ugualmente con un profondo inchino.  
«Sumeragi Subaru, piacere mio.»

*

La curiosità scientifica era sempre stata il grosso punto debole di Subaru.  
«Un Sakurazuka?! _Il_ Sakurazukamori?!» Hokuto prese a battere freneticamente le mani, piroettando sulla punta di un piede.  
«Hokuto-chan!» protestò lui. Non gli piaceva alzare la voce, ma sapeva che qualunque altro espediente per trascinare sua sorella fuori dalle sue fantasie da fujoshi sarebbe stato inutile «È solo un gelato! Quante volte siamo stati curiosi di capire come funzioni l’onmyoudou dei Sakurazuka? È un’occasione unica, e tu invece hai il chiodo piantato lì!»  
«Sì, sì!» Hokuto sventolò la mano finemente smaltata «Si scrive _gelato formativo_ e si legge _matrimonio segreto del massimo esponente di magia nera di tutto il Giappone con un efebico esorcista adolescente_!»  
«Quando fai così, vorrei ucciderti.»

*

«… e quindi decisero di cambiare la direzione delle linee sui cartigli, perché si accorsero che gli spiriti maligni avevano cominciato a muoversi in linea retta. Diciamo che, da allora, gli spiriti maligni hanno cominciato a doversi ingegnare un poco, per possedere la gente.»  
Fresco di abluzioni, Subaru si sistemò meglio sulla sedia, un po’ a disagio: Seishiro-san non evocava mai direttamente gli spiriti maligni. A suo dire, non era quello il ruolo di un Sakurazukamori. Le uniche volte in cui vi si era cimentato davanti a lui, lo aveva fatto per dargli un esempio pratico di esorcismo. I demoni che si torcevano soffrendo nelle spire del suo incantesimo venivano annientati con una violenza e una freddezza che non sarebbero state mai permesse a un Sumeragi. Al solo sentire i suoi sutra, i capelli gli si rizzavano in testa: erano varietà che era stato obbligato a studiare per conoscenza, ma che non doveva assolutamente pronunciare a voce alta, per non macchiarsi l’anima.  
«Per quanto mi riguarda, ci riescono fin troppo spesso!» considerò, con un po’ più veemenza del necessario, mentre dava un altro morso al dorayaki. Ancora disorientati dalla magia di Seishiro-san tutta attorno, i suoi polpastrelli cuocevano il panino con piccole scariche elettriche, donandogli un lieve calore, dal retrogusto vagamente radioattivo.  
«Uno sente parlare di omicidi oggi e pensa che chi diavolo sarebbe mai capace, fra cellulare e navigatore, di ammazzare la gente e nasconderla scavando una buca nel folto del bosco senza farsi beccare…»  
«… e invece…» incalzò Seishiro, con la faccia di un vecchio gatto, mentre Subaru strappava coi denti un altro morso.  
«… e invece tutti, li ammazzano, e tutti io li trovo!» esclamò Subaru, stupendosi lui stesso di tutta quella vivacità, che sembrava appartenere più a Hokuto che a lui. Si mise comodo e, come tutti i pomeriggi, gli raccontò con cosa aveva avuto a che fare, le parole che venivano fuori naturali, come il filo di un gomitolo. Seishiro annuiva, commentava, con fervido interesse, punteggiando qua e là il suo racconto con qualche commento che lo faceva tossire ridacchiando. Dopo aver narrato tutte quelle peripezie, così atroci e assurde alle orecchie della gente comune, ma fin troppo ordinarie da sciamano a sciamano, Subaru riusciva quasi a sentire il colore delle sue guance.  
Seishiro non disse niente. Continuò solo a guardarlo, con un largo, luminoso sorriso.

*

«Fra poco, per poter passare del tempo con te ci vorrà una lista di attesa!» lo punzecchiò Hokuto, con due metri di linguaccia.  
«Va’ là» fece lui di rimando, arrossendo come mai in vita sua.

*

Per festeggiare il suo ultimo giorno di scuola, all’ennesimo gelato, Seishiro-san decise di portarselo sotto al ciliegio e baciarselo tutto sulla bocca, ridendogli allegramente sulla punta dei denti.  
«Non riesco più a immaginare la mia vita senza di te.»  
Subaru annuì, molle come gelatina sulla curva morbida di quelle labbra, facendosi baciare ancora.

*

L’odore di cera sciolta delle candeline saliva in un lungo boccolo bluastro. Subaru si affrettò a raccogliere la cera dal grosso _30_ variopinto con un cucchiaino, prima che colasse sulla glassa. Appiccicato a lui, attorno al tavolino della pasticceria, Seishiro applaudiva con grassoccia contentezza.  
«Congratulazioni, Sumeragi I e Sumeragi II, siete ufficialmente carcasse in decomposizione!»  
«Oi!» Hokuto simulò un ceffone «Guarda che tu stai per toccare i quaranta, quindi sfotti meno! Seconda cosa, molto più importante, specifica chi è Sumeragi I e chi Sumeragi II! Terza cosa, ho deciso che quest’anno sarà l’anno in cui farai di mio fratello un uomo onesto!»  
«Ma tipo non pianificare tipo agguato i matrimoni altrui, senza darsi allo shipping selvaggio, non si usa più?» chiese Subaru, mezzo indignato, un baffo di panna che gli copriva mezza faccia.  
«Scusa eh, non per coalizzarmi con la signorina qui presente, ma grazie per avermi detto che gli ultimi quasi-quindici anni di sotterfugio ti hanno fatto schifo!»  
«Non fare il permaloso, lo sai che intendevo dire… e poi il matrimonio omosessuale non è ancora legale, quindi di che stiamo parlando?»  
«Qualcosa ci sarebbe,» Seishiro si umettò le labbra «ovviamente, non ha alcun riconoscimento civile. Se ti accontenti del piano spirituale, però, potrebbe fare al caso nostro.»

*

Il potere di Hokuto-chan, per debole che fosse, era più che sufficiente per permetterle di fare da officiante. Subaru non l’aveva mai vista portare lo shikifuku con tanta solennità, a piedi scalzi sul tappeto di fiori di ciliegio, eppure deliziata come una bambina – Subaru poteva leggerglielo in testa – all’idea di celebrare una roba così shakespeariana che a Frate Lorenzo in persona sarebbe venuto un attacco di bile.  
Subaru guardò le fedi che teneva nel palmo della mano, due anelli d’argento nei quali qualcuno aveva inciso a fuoco un serto di fiori. Come portare il suo di nascosto, in presenza della nonna?  
«È col mio potere che vi rendo propaggini dello stesso ramo, linfa rossa della stessa radice, in questa vita e nella prossima, oltre la fine del mondo.»  
«Così vuole il Sakura» dissero, in una voce talmente unica che Subaru sentì un brivido scendergli lungo la schiena.

*

Il tè del Billa sotto casa non era granché – come, del resto, la quasi totalità del tè che Subaru comprava al supermercato da quando viveva in Italia. Certe volte, ammetteva addirittura di sentire la mancanza del tè caldo in lattina dei distributori automatici. Si riscosse e si scoprì profondamente stupido. Spiò in salotto – Morana sedeva sul divano, le gambe accavallate in un’imitazione perfetta di umanità. Il vestitino a fiori di quando era morta le ricadeva sulle ginocchia in una striscia di merletto plissettato. Sembrava estivo, forse di cotone, una di quelle cose che Hokuto-chan indossava volentieri nei giorni in cui non aveva voglia di mettere in moto troppo ingegno. A vederla così linda e tranquilla, Subaru non sapeva esattamente cosa fare di lei. Con discrezione, cercò di esaminarla da dove si trovava, senza allarmarla, in cerca di qualche indizio che potesse dirgli di più. Sospettava una morte violenta: peggio morivano e meglio si conciavano, i poveretti che restavano intrappolati sul piano sbagliato del reale. Ripulivano la loro forma sciacquandola nel ricordo migliore che avevano di sé, spesso perché del cuore forato da un proiettile, di due mani attorno alla gola e del cranio aperto a martellate non ne avevano alcuno, ma Morana spandeva attorno a sé un odore metallico di sangue ed osso infranto, un retrogusto sottile di acqua contaminata e velenosa.  
Preparò la teiera calda e la appoggiò sul vassoio insieme a due tazze, per poi raggiungere lo spettro sul divano. Mentre faceva spazio fra le scartoffie sul tavolino con una mano, la sentì ridere come fosse fatta di carne.  
«E quello cosa sarebbe? Sei il primo esorcista che ha la pretesa di farmi fare merenda. Sei davvero gentile come mi è stato raccontato.»  
«Tutti meritano un po’ di riguardo, soprattutto i morti che ne hanno bisogno… dubito saresti qui, se così non fosse.»  
Morana fissò la tazza con desiderio, le labbra strette, poi spostò gli occhi tutto intorno.  
«Passavo qui quasi tutte le mie giornate.»  
Subaru incrociò le mani in grembo – era arrivato il momento di ascoltare in silenzio e aspettarsi che la diafana adolescente composta nel suo salotto diventasse una massa purulenta di odio e rimpianto.  
«Il liceo lo facevo a Parma, e d’estate, col caldo, a me piaceva restare in paese, senza prendere l’autobus… mi piaceva aiutare don Alessandro in parrocchia.»  
«Il parroco che era qui prima di me?»  
Morana fece dondolare la scarpa sulla punta di un piede. Il calcagno, di tanto in tanto, perdeva la forma nella luce del pomeriggio.  
«Ho sempre pensato che la fiducia fosse una zona grigia, come l’amore.» stirò le braccia, assorta, senza dargli ascolto «Non sai esattamente perché sono cose che lasci a qualcun altro, ma lo fai. Se ti accorgi del perché, probabilmente non era fiducia, o amore, o quel che è.»  
Subaru rise sottovoce, scuotendo la testa.  
«Hai ragione» e si stuzzicò la cicatrice che correva attorno all’anulare.  
«Quando venivo qui, molte parti della canonica non erano sbarrate. Ci tenevano l’oratorio, i corsi di cresima, pure il catechismo. Giocavamo a pallone nel cortile tutto rasato, maschi e femmine, disegnando le porte per terra col gessetto blu… lui faceva l’arbitro, fischiando i rigori e battendo le mani, quasi si divertiva più di noi. Leggevamo insieme, quando i bambini andavano via, tanto a casa non mancavo a nessuno.»  
«Davvero?» le chiese Subaru, alzando la testa, con studiato disinteresse.  
«È inutile che fai la faccia di quello che la sa lunga… a mio padre era meglio non stare fra le scatole, a mia madre bastava andare in chiesa.»  
L’esorcista la osservò esitare. Il petto le si gonfiò, nel ricordo indelebile della vita e dei suoi meccanismi di muscoli lisci.  
«Diceva che avevo una bella voce squillante, e che lui non ci vedeva più tanto bene, e a me piace aiutare gli altri, se posso, con le due cose in croce che so fare meglio… una sera sono rimasta a leggergli un Mammut che pesava sei chili e che rischiava di fari perdere almeno due diottrie, sotto la lampada. Quando mi ha messo le mani sulla bocca, ho reagito troppo tardi e il resto delle case di Sant’Ilario sono troppo lontane. La lampada me l’ha spenta bollente sulla testa, ricordo i vetri e il sangue che gocciolava nei capelli… poi mi sono svegliata qui.»  
Subaru dovette attingere il meglio di tutto il proprio addestramento da asceta per non spalancare gli occhi.  
«Come, _qui_?»  
Morana rispose disincrociando le gambe.  
«Qui,» ripeté: come altro spiegarglielo? Abbracciò con un gesto vago tutta la stanza «sono rimasta qui, nella canonica… per tanto, tanto tempo, senza che nessuno mi vedesse. A un certo punto…»  
«… a un certo punto, hai capito.»  
Gli occhi di Morana cominciarono a riempirsi di lacrime.  
«Qualche tempo dopo, hanno arrestato mio padre.»  
«E il prete?»  
Lei si morse il labbro, succhiandosi un risolino sarcastico trattenuto a stento, mentre una sola lacrima cadeva pesante lungo una guancia.  
Doveva riconoscere a Morana una vividezza nell’imitare la vita, come fosse ancora irrorata di sangue, che raramente aveva visto, in tanti, troppi anni di carriera. Aiutarla a passare oltre, dopo tanti anni passati a intridere quelle antiche pareti della sua presenza, avrebbe potuto essere particolarmente difficile.  
«Il prete? Puff. Svanito nella notte, portato via come un delinquente, per vivere da recluso in mezzo a quelli come lui. Non che papà non si meritasse di stare in galera, ma…»  
«Non hanno trovato nemmeno un mezzo straccio di prova?»  
La ragazza lo fissò a lungo, prima di parlare.  
Subaru comprese.  
«È per questo che mi hai dato il permesso di vederti, dopo tutti questi anni? Ti stanno ancora cercando.»  
Ancora prima che Morana potesse annuire, tutta la casa rispose con un lamentoso sciabordare di fogna. Quel barrito profondo, di viscere molli, gli scosse talmente tanto il petto da lavargli il colore dalla faccia.  
«Ho anche un messaggio per te.»  
«Immaginavo» ridacchiò in un soffio, madido di sudore.  
«Seishiro mi manda a dire che non puoi sottrarti, e cederai. L’ho incrociato, prima che arrivassi qui.»  
«Lo so, che cosa ti dice… mi viene in sogno tutte le notti. So che è qui. Ma non cederò, e lui lo sa bene. Dovrebbe conoscermi, ormai.» 

**IV.**

[14:11, 15/03/2016] 皇 昴流 Sumeragi Subaru: questa cosa di vivere in case diverse non si può sentire, però  
[14:11, 15/03/2016] 桜塚 星史郎 Sakurazuka Seishirou: non eri tu quello appassionato di shakespeare e simili? :P  
[14:11, 15/03/2016] 皇 昴流 Sumeragi Subaru: le faccine, pure! Come sei ggiovane.  
[14:11, 15/03/2016] 桜塚 星史郎 Sakurazuka Seishirou: modestamente, uno si deve tenere al passo!  
[14:12, 15/03/2016] 皇 昴流 Sumeragi Subaru: seriamente, però  
[14:12, 15/03/2016] 皇 昴流 Sumeragi Subaru: l’idea è quella di andare avanti così per tutta la vita?  
[14:14, 15/03/2016] 桜塚 星史郎 Sakurazuka Seishirou: non essere impaziente, adesso, dobbiamo ricucire una breccia di quanti secoli, prima??  
[14:14, 15/03/2016] 皇 昴流 Sumeragi Subaru: sì ok, ma ti ricordo che mia nonna era lì, quando la breccia si è aperta xD, hai idea del tempo che mi ci è voluto per dirle che sono gay?  
[14:14, 15/03/2016] 桜塚 星史郎 Sakurazuka Seishirou: per quello immagino sarà bastato dirle che alla discendenza ci penserà Hokuto-chan, ma HO SPOSATO IL SAKURAZUKAMORI mi pare una cosa un po’ drastica da dirle così, a bruciapelo… eri cauto e riservato, una volta  
[14:17, 15/03/2016] 皇 昴流 Sumeragi Subaru: è CHE MI SENTO  
[14:17, 15/03/2016] 皇 昴流 Sumeragi Subaru: FORTUNATO  
[14:17, 15/03/2016] 皇 昴流 Sumeragi Subaru: *scusa il capslock, non era voluto  
[14:17, 15/03/2016] 皇 昴流 Sumeragi Subaru: una volta tanto nella vita, mi sento come se fossi a casa mia, dentro me stesso  
[14:17, 15/03/2016] 桜塚 星史郎 Sakurazuka Seishirou: che carino <3.  
[14:17, 15/03/2016] 皇 昴流 Sumeragi Subaru: ed è merito tuo  
[14:17, 15/03/2016] 皇 昴流 Sumeragi Subaru: e tu lo sai, perciò smettila di fare il cretino.  
[14:22, 15/03/2016] 桜塚 星史郎 Sakurazuka Seishirou: senti, ti prometto che non ti farò invecchiare zitello nel castello di famiglia, il modo lo si trova.  
[14:22, 15/03/2016] 皇 昴流 Sumeragi Subaru: ah beh.

«Certo che per essere ancora in botta dopo tutti questi anni…» Hokuto, seduta a gambe incrociate sul letto, fece scrocchiare gli alluci nei tabi e gli restituì il cellulare «quindici anni fa, io non vi avrei dato più di due settimane.»  
«Grazie, eh!» sbottò suo fratello, indignato. Lei rise con tutto il corpo, gettando la testa all’indietro.  
«Dai, scherzavo,» si passò una mano sulla faccia «tu quando ti innamori ciao e grazie, non ti stacchi più… è di lui, in realtà, che mi meraviglio!»  
«In che senso?» Subaru si grattò la punta del naso.  
«Io lo adoro, eh, non mi fraintendere, ma Sei-chan, all’inizio, mi dava l’idea di uno di quelli che mastica le persone, poi le sputa e arrivederci. Sakurazukamori o no, quando ha deciso di sposarti mi ha sorpreso, mai stata così contenta di aver sbagliato, altrimenti chi gliela levava, la vangata nei denti?»  
Subaru sentì la risata arrampicarsi lungo la gola come una bibita troppo frizzante. La cullò a bocca chiusa per un po’, poi esplose, tenendosi la pancia.  
«Ti ci vedo proprio!»  
Hokuto sghignazzò quietamente fra sé e sé, ma attese che finisse di ridere per squadrarlo con la sua migliore faccia da oracolo.  
«Cos’è che non mi stai dicendo?»  
«Credo sia arrivato il momento, sai?»  
«Non starai agendo un po’ di impulso?»  
«Boh,» brontolò lui «magari quindici anni fa, quando mi ha detto “ti faccio vedere un po’ di magia nera” e io gli ho detto che mi andava bene per curiosità… non fare il capofamiglia mentre sono sposato al Sakurazukamori non mi sembra impulso, mi sembra il minimo.»  
Hokuto aggrottò la fronte con una smorfia ridicola dipinta in viso.  
«Eh beh.»  
«Quanto dirotto tutti i tuoi piani di vita?»  
«Non di molto, saresti stato un pessimo capofamiglia.»  
Subaru la abbracciò stretta, infinitamente grato, stavolta, per la sua bugia.

*

All’imbrunire, dopo la Messa, Subaru abbandonava le galosce piene di pioggia sporca e si sdraiava di traverso sul divano, sfilandosi i calzini bagnati.  
«Ciao, Morana» mormorava, quasi a salutarsi da solo, mentre accendeva la televisione e la ascoltava grattare la carta da parati.  
«Sì, lo so, te l’ho promesso.»

*

«L’ho fatto.»  
« _Buonasera, mio adorato marito, finalmente posso accoglierti fra le mie braccia e--_ fatto cosa?»  
«L’ho fatto» ripeté Subaru, umettandosi le labbra, la punta del piede che ancora galleggiava nella scarpa. Salì il gradino del genkan dimenticandosi delle ciabatte, e Seishiro-san lo spiò da sopra la montatura degli occhiali.  
«Non sono più il capofamiglia.»  
«Ahh, Subaru-kun.»  
«Lo so,» cominciò a gesticolare «lo so che eri contrario, ma non potevo—non me la sentivo. Come avrei potuto-»  
Lui cominciò a ridere forte, gli occhiali tutti storti sulla faccia mentre si metteva una mano sulla fronte, abbandonato con la spalla contro la libreria dell’ingresso.  
«Lo so che l’hai fatto,» sghignazzò, piegando il naso sul dorso di _Guerra e Pace_ che sporgeva dallo scaffale «sei mio marito, non posso non saperlo!»  
Il parquet gelido lo fulminò da sotto la stoffa dei calzini mentre Seishiro-san rideva e rideva ancora, tenendosi la pancia come se il suono profondo della sua risata potesse fargli esplodere gli organi dai cardini. Era una specie di tremore di terra, viscerale, ma senz’anima. Prima che Subaru potesse reagire, l’odore di carne bruciata gli salì alle narici in un filo di fumo, poi arrivò il rumore, uno sfrigolare nauseabondo di grasso sciolto, e solo per ultimo il dolore: cacciò un urlo nell’accorgersi che l’anello nuziale si era arroventato attorno al dito, acceso di un fuoco maligno lungo il solco dei fiori – la sua tossina, nera e densa, gli filtrò nel sangue, ammollandogli le gambe. Semistordito e molle di sudore per lo shock, si guardò l’anulare e vide che dell’anello non era rimasta che la striscia rossa di un’ustione.  
«Seishiro-san, cosa--»  
Non poté finire la frase: con la bocca piena di denti e di sangue, si trovò a cadere in picchiata, riflesso nelle finestre del grattacielo. Su di lui pioveva, in frantumi, la vetrata del salotto. Tossì una lunga striscia di saliva viscida e nera e pensò, distratto, che sarebbe morto strozzato prima di schiantarsi al suolo.  
Qualcosa lo afferrò dal collo della camicia.  
Con tutta la bocca tagliata, Subaru si voltò, le cuciture del cranio che si separavano: Seishiro-san, gli occhi sottili di un serpente, il piede nudo inzaccherato di sangue, lo guardava ridendo ancora.  
«Gli spiriti maligni si muovono in linea retta, ricordi?»  
Quasi con dolcezza, gli fece toccare terra con i piedi.

_Il cerchio. Una linea retta che si chiude su se stessa_

Subaru barcollò su tutte e due le mani, vomitando sangue e frammenti. Strisciò in una lunga pennellata sui tasselli immacolati del marciapiede e si aggrappò alle scanalature di una parete di cemento. Il cervello gli tremava nella testa in un rotolo informe di gelatina, ma la voce di Seishiro-san passava attraverso, limpida e compassata.  
«Avrei potuto almeno mettermi un paio di ciabatte, prima. E chi ci ha pensato!»  
Si guardò con disappunto le piante dei piedi, punteggiate di vetri, ma continuò a discutere placido, svuotato di ogni dolore.  
«Non preoccuparti, non ho mica aspettato tutti questi anni per farti morire così!»  
Prese il suo collo e cominciò a spremerlo fra cinque dita, tenendolo sollevato dal pavimento di quel mezzo millimetro che sarebbe bastato a fare di lui un impiccato – allentò la stretta solo quando vide le lacrime scoppiargli nelle cornee in minuscole venuzze.  
_Perché?_ annaspò. Cercò le sillabe, ma uscì soltanto un fischio spugnoso. Imbronciato, Seishiro-san lo lasciò andare e subito i polmoni si dilatarono, cercando l’aria a grosse ondate.  
«L’anello—qualche spirito ha infettato l’anello… Devi tornare…»  
«Devo tornare in me, dici?»  
Quando gli occhi di Subaru si riempirono nuovamente di lacrime, Seishiro-san sembrò trovare la cosa incredibilmente divertente.  
«Ma amore mio… posso assicurarti che erano quindici anni che non vedevo l’ora di essere me stesso!»  
Leggero come ectoplasma, Subaru infilò la mano nei jeans, striando il rotolino di ofuda scribacchiati a penna, per le emergenze, e ne tirò fuori uno.  
«On bazalagini harajihattayasowaka--»  
I blocchi dell’asfalto si sbriciolarono, attraversati da una scia di fuoco; Seishiro-san si guardò attorno, l’adrenalina che sembrava luccicargli addosso nello scoprirsi circondato dal pentacolo della famiglia Sumeragi.  
«Guarda lì, era un bel po’ che non ti vedevo usare i tuoi poteri così, ma temo sarà tutto inutile.» s’interruppe per fare spallucce e schioccò le dita. Dalle trincee scavate nella pietra cominciarono a spuntare infiniti grappoli di fiori biancastri. Strabordarono dal pentacolo come una spuma, fino a coprirlo completamente, spegnendogli la magia sulle punte delle dita. Senza darsi per vinto, Subaru prese un secondo cartiglio, parandoselo davanti alla faccia.  
«Allora proprio non capisci!» lo rimproverò, scuotendo la testa, neanche i suoi tentativi di difesa fossero un capriccio. Passeggiò fino a lui, quasi saltellando – a contatto con la pece nera della sua aura, la pergamena prese fuoco controvento. Subaru respirò la cenere in un fiotto caldo, tossendo violentemente.  
«Non puoi esorcizzarmi.» cantilenò « _Questo_ sono io. Sono sempre stato io! Non ti hanno mai detto di non stenderti sotto i ciliegi in fiore?»  
«Qualunque cosa ti abbiano fatto, non ho intenzione di colpir--»  
Seishiro-san spostò l’aria con un cenno della mano, e Subaru si trovò schiacciato contro il portone del palazzo, la maniglia che puntava nelle costole, intenzionata a farle saltare come un piede di porco.  
«Sono tuo marito, è il Ciliegio che ci ha legati. Per tacer della fede, che mi ha fatto arrivare fin dentro il tuo sangue, praticamente ti ho inquinato il corredo genetico. La tua magia non può niente contro di me, a meno che tu non me la scagli tutta addosso con l’intenzione… sempre se non preferisci che io ti spezzi l’osso del collo!» commentò, gioviale.  
Sì girò e se lo trovò troppo vicino: memore di qualche istante prima, in un arco riflesso, gli sferrò una ginocchiata. Il suo avversario fu più rapido: si smaterializzò, gli afferrò il braccio e glielo torse dietro la schiena, facendolo ragliare, fuori di sé dal dolore.  
«Il matrimonio è un’istituzione superata,» gli sibilò all’orecchio; il suo respiro aveva lo stesso odore innocuo di sempre, la stessa sfumatura di mochi e tabacco, ma lo stomaco gli si rovesciò in una nausea nuova, indicibile «ma, d’altronde, il clan non aveva un’idea migliore per neutralizzare i poteri del Sumeragi più potente degli ultimi dodici secoli,» si fermò per sbadigliare, incurante dei suoi spasmi «perciò eccomi qua. Incastrato. È stata lunga, ma ne è valsa la pena!»  
Subaru strizzò gli occhi per trattenere le lacrime, ma aveva il petto come un frutto andato a male, pieno di acqua verminosa.  
«Perché?»  
«Così vuole il Sakura.»

_Ho fatto l’amore con quest’uomo per metà della mia vita._

«Bastardo figlio di puttana!»  
La sua stessa voce gli salì in gola, facendogli tremare tutta l’aura. L’ossigeno intorno a lui divenne fuoco liquido, costringendo Seishiro a mollare la presa.  
Senza perdere un attimo, Subaru tirò fuori tutti gli ofuda, che presero a vorticargli intorno, aprendo crepe fin dentro il centro della terra.  
«Oh, adesso sì che si si diverte!» gridò il Sakurazukamori, allargando le braccia.

*

«Potrei ipnotizzarti per aiutarti a ricordare, ma non l’ho mai fatto, con l’anima di un morto.»  
Subaru misurò attentamente il tavolino da caffè, liberato dal peso inerte del televisore, e cominciò a poggiarci sopra tutto un contorno di candele nuove di zecca: rubarle da Santa Maria era troppo anche per lui. Aveva ripescato qualche cero delle notti di Pasqua e Natale in sacrestia, ma s’era detto, scuotendo la testa, che una protesta dal mondo degli spiriti non valeva la pena, non per un gruzzolo di candele impiastricciate d’altri rituali.  
Morana fece dondolare i piedi, seduta sulla bilancia che prendeva polvere sul ripiano della cucina: il lampeggiare dello zero sul display, profondamente turbato dal suo campo elettrico, non sapeva cosa rilevare.  
«Io non vedevo un vivo da un sacco di tempo, ma tu emani qualcosa di particolare, sembra un profumo.»  
«Vieni qui, che proviamo!»  
Lo spettro arrivò di gran carriera in soggiorno, svolazzando contenta. Subaru, con un maki pieno di sutra in mano, le fece cenno di andarsi a sedere a gambe (o qualunque forma le venisse in mente, insomma) incrociate al centro del pentacolo che Subaru aveva disegnato con un pennarello, una candela ad ogni angolo. Accomodandosi sul divano, chiuse gli occhi e la invitò a fare lo stesso.  
«Chiudi gli occhi e… boh, respira,» mormorò, arrossendo un po’ di vergogna «poi, mentre mi senti cantare, dimmi cosa vedi.»  
Morana annuì.  
La gola secca dalla tensione, Subaru cominciò a salmodiare, attanagliato dal terrore all’idea che i sutra potessero scoprire il catrame fetido che gli tappava le vene e rivoltarglisi contro per aprirgliele. Le sillabe, tuttavia, scorrevano lisce, incise nei loro punti nevralgici sotto la carne, più in profondità della memoria.  
Passarono due minuti, durante i quali la voce gli raschiò sempre più la gola; da Morana, nessun cenno. Cominciò a contare i secondi, in attesa di una qualsiasi reazione, fino a che, all’improvviso, tutte le pareti si lamentarono in un lungo, infinito barrito.  
Subaru dovette resistere alla tentazione di rompere la postazione per tapparsi le orecchie. Si accontentò di stringere i denti, riuscendo pure a non trasalire quando, sola sul suo filo di condannato, la lampadina emise un sibilo e si frantumò in mille pezzi sopra la sua testa.  
Coltivando l’insana speranza che la canonica non venisse giù nel frattempo, continuò a puntare sulle parole tutta l’energia del cervello, l’orecchio teso fuori fino a fargli male.  
Poi, il silenzio.  
Subaru fece appello a tutte le proprie energie per non aprire gli occhi, non muoversi e limitarsi ad un unico, lieve respiro, per non increspare il tessuto metafisico che avvertiva. Gli stava appoggiato addosso come una sottospecie di sudario e, nel giro di un secondo, si sfaldò.  
Qualcosa cominciò a galoppare violento nelle pareti. Era un suono diverso, pastoso, cadenzato, un--  
Aguzzò le orecchie, salmodiando a più non posso, senza più una goccia di saliva in bocca, come se tutto l’aldilà lo stesse inseguendo a perdifiato.  
\--un suono che sembrava acqua, o forse fango, un fango nero, vecchio, pesante.  
Spalancò gli occhi, il rombo ormai fuori controllo.  
«So dove sei.»  
«Ma io non ho visto niente!» obiettò Morana. Appena sollevò le palpebre, tutto il trambusto si fermò immediatamente.

*

«Purtroppo per te, io non riesco a provare sentimenti.» spiegò Seishiro-san, con una pacata aria di sufficienza «Ho imparato a imitarli molto bene, certo, per passare inosservato come il Sakura mi chiede, per mietere i sacrifici che gli spettano…» e s’interruppe per tirargli un calcio sulla noce del collo, canticchiando sopra al suo gemito «… ma non c’è alcuna differenza, per me, fra il tuo cadavere abbandonato a terra e un sacco della spazzatura. Non ti ho mai amato. Nemmeno per un attimo.»  
Subaru si ascoltò singhiozzare in un semplice riflesso nervoso, senza neppure fare lo sforzo di rimettersi in piedi.  
«Con chi ho passato tutti questi anni, allora?»  
«Con me, suppongo,» considerò lui, facendo spallucce «che ti piaccia o no. Non puoi più essere un Sumeragi,» lo informò, con voce suadente, quasi televisiva, nel voltarlo a pancia in su con la punta della scarpa «ergo, dovrai fare il Sakurazukamori!»  
Lo prese per la camicia come fosse un pupazzo vuotato dell’imbottitura e lo tirò su tutte e due le gambe.  
«Insomma, t’incazzi un attimo e non reagisci più? Non è divertente!»  
Subaru lo strattonò lontano, rianimando gli ofuda che giacevano a terra, malconci quanto lui, e glieli rispedì addosso, acuminati come naginata.  
«E sai come si diventa Sakurazukamori, vero?»  
«CHIUDI QUELLA CAZZO DI BOCCA!»  
Nel momento in cui un secondo sciame di ofuda piovve su di lui, Seishiro-san non pensò minimamente a ripararsi.  
Schizzò vicino a lui quasi per abitudine – in un moto d’istinto se lo prese fra le braccia, stringendoselo contro come aveva fatto tutta la vita, e quando si vide il suo sangue inzuppargli i vestiti e la carne, con le mani cercò di tenere insieme i lembi della ferita che gli apriva il ventre.  
«No no no ti prego ti supplico non farmi questo--»  
«Devi uccidere il tuo predecessore.»  
Le labbra di Subaru si deformarono in una smorfia di dolore fisico, insopportabile – gli tremò tutta la faccia. Appoggiò la fronte contro la sua e ululò come fosse lui, il ferito a morte.  
«Mi rifiuto!»  
L’onta gli scese nelle budella e si scavò la sua nicchia di vermi – il solo pensiero di tutta quella morte nei suoi incantesimi gli procurò un conato di vomito.  
«Cederai.»

*

Senza più lampadina e con una torcia fra i denti, prese a scartabellare nei cassetti, gettando ogni sorta di schifezze all’aria, fino a che non poté stringere in mano il mazzo gremito di chiavi che gli era stato consegnato all’arrivo. Le tastò una per una: quella lunga era per la porta di casa, quella corta della chiesa, quella piccola del contatore della luce, l’altra per la cassetta della posta, una del cancello e poi c’era un altro mazzo ancora, mezzo nascosto nell’angolo più buio.  
«Vieni con me!» urlò a Morana, brandendo il mazzo tintinnante come una spada.  
Sbatté la porta d’ingresso alle spalle e si precipitò giù dalle scale, l’adrenalina che gli ottundeva ogni percezione di pericolosità della rampa sbilenca.  
Arrivò nel cortile pestando le ortiche, la malva e la merda di qualche randagio. Da qualche parte, nel fruscio dell’erba, sembrava squittisse qualche topo, disturbato dalla veemenza dei suoi passi. Lungo il perimetro del cortile, due tristi fari gettavano un po’ di luce a intermittenza, attorniati da moscerini e cumuli di ragnatele.  
Gli occhi strabuzzati dalla fretta, che lo stava cuocendo come una specie di febbre, agitava il fascio di luce rotondo della torcia su tutte le porte sprangate del cortile, calciando, senza volerlo, i ciottoli orfani del selciato sconnesso.  
Sussultò di soddisfazione quando una di quelle porte coperte di ruggine gli diede esattamente quello che stava cercando.  
«Guarda» mormorò a Morana, che sporse in avanti la testa per leggere meglio. Subaru puntò in alto la luce: un cartello, mezzo storto e accartocciato, recitava CISTERNA, con qualche lurido rimasuglio che ammoniva il divieto d’ingresso ai non addetti ai lavori.  
Le chiavi grattarono il tappo di ruggine nella serratura per una quantità infinita di minuti: fra insulti e spallate, finalmente la porta cedette con un tetro cigolio.  
Fece cenno a Morana di venire avanti - il fantasma fluttuò cauto sui mucchi marciti di foglie e sulle carcasse d’animali che stavano lì, a decomporsi nell’ombra. L’oscurità sembrava un solido blocco di bitume, da cui la luce si faceva piegare come uno stuzzicadenti. La luna filtrava verdognola da qualche interstizio nel tetto, illuminando la sagoma tonda della cisterna, ammaccata e macchiata anch’essa da spesse chiazze di ruggine. La cima non doveva vedere acqua da qualche decennio abbondante.  
«Dove nascondere un cadavere, se non in una cisterna in disuso, dietro una porta sigillata dalla ruggine?» ruggì sottovoce, inebriato di uno strano, aggressivo senso di trionfo.  
Per raggiungere il limitare del serbatoio, sporgeva una scaletta di ferro, accartocciata e sdentata dal tempo. Subaru sbuffò, risistemandosi la torcia in bocca. Infilò i lembi della tonaca nei pantaloni e cominciò a scalare, senza curarsi dei gemiti della ferraglia piegata sotto il suo peso.  
Qualche pipistrello, che non doveva gradire la sua intrusione, volò sul tetto in un rumoroso frullare d’ali. Subaru digrignò i denti sulla torcia, barcollando in equilibrio precario e disturbato dal fetore che lo circondava.  
Arrivato in cima, sentì il sudore colargli lungo il collarino talare e ghiacciarsi a contatto con l’aria della notte. Rabbrividì mentre gettava le braccia oltre il bordo e, tenendosi saldamente aggrappato, si sporse con la testa per fissare l’abisso sotto di sé, da cui saliva un fine brulicare di creature.  
Morse la torcia nell’angolo della bocca e la luce ruotò di sghimbescio negli angoli più bui.  
Il sangue gli fece un salto sotto la pelle.  
Sul fondo della cisterna, rivestito da uno spesso strato di melma scura, c’era una forma umana.  
Riusciva a distinguere un groviglio incatramato di capelli, e la sagoma vaga di una faccia.  
Inarcò un sopracciglio e continuò a far scorrere la luce lungo il corpo, gonfio e scintillante sotto la mota. Troppo alta, troppo ben conservata. La nausea cominciò a rimescolargli lo stomaco: avrebbe dovuto essere un involto scheletrito, o magari qualche forma di mummia rosolata nel suo grasso giallastro, ma nulla di tutto ciò.  
Un presentimento gli ghiacciò l’anima nelle costole.  
Le gambe sembravano arrotolarsi a formare qualcosa di umido, cangiante, che rifletteva i guizzi della luce e che, soprattutto, non emanava l’odore di decomposizione che avrebbe dovuto.  
Aggredito da una paura superstiziosa, che lo tramutò in un animale piccolo piccolo, si tenne con tutte le sue forze e si voltò di scatto, come se lo avessero frustato, in direzione di Morana, ricoprendo di saliva la torcia, nel tentativo di mugugnarle qualche avvertimento e dirle di scappare dove poteva.  
Morana, però, non c’era più.  
« _Sssssssssakurazukamoriiiiiii…_ »  
Diede retta all’istinto liquido che gli invase lo stomaco, e piombò giù dalla scaletta senza nemmeno guardare avanti, il vomito incastrato in gola.  
Dalla cisterna, si sollevò una forma di donna.  
La pelle, di un umido anfibio e bluastro, emanava un tanfo disgustoso, adesso sì, che lo sentiva: era un fetore di alghe lasciate a marcire sulla battigia, sotto al sole.  
Lunghi capelli neri e lacustri coprivano un viso più di lucertola che di femmina.  
Nelle orbite lampeggiavano due occhi gialli e fosforescenti, con una pupilla completamente assottigliata dalla luce che Subaru le stava puntando contro. Al posto del naso vi erano due fori per narici, mentre la bocca esibiva due file di denti putridi e affilati. Lunghe mani uncinate, come rami d’albero, arpionarono la lamina della cisterna e tirarono tutto il peso del corpo: in un sibilo viscido, l’essere cominciò ad avvicinarsi, rivelando un’enorme, grassa coda di anaconda. Subaru arretrò all’impazzata verso l’ingresso, senza avere il coraggio di darle le spalle. Per contro, la nure-onna arricciò placidamente al suolo la coda e lo fissò.  
Lui trattenne un gemito: l’aura che spandeva era talmente malvagia che gli pareva, pur appiattito contro il muro, di respirare una zaffata di vetriolo.  
« _Ssssssssssssakurazukamoriiiiiii…_ » ripeté, srotolando, oltre la barriera delle fauci, la lingua violacea e biforcuta.  
«Ti sbagli!» esclamò Subaru, nascondendo una mano dietro la schiena per afferrare un ofuda. Sentiva l’inchiostro liquefarsi, misto al sudore che gli si condensava nel palmo.  
« _Ssssbagliare non è nella mia natura, onmyouji_ ,» il mostro guizzò in avanti « _non sei forssse tu l’ultimo dei Sssssakurazukamori, bagnato del sssangue del suo predecesssssore?_ »  
«Non lo sono! Non l’ho mai accettato, mi è stato tatuato addosso con l’inganno, e l’ho rinnegato fuggendo dall’altra parte del mondo, rinnegando tutta la mia natura!» si scagliò, la rabbia dimentica anche della paura che gli faceva battere fra loro le ginocchia.  
« _SSSCIOCCO MORTALE!_ » ruggì la nure-onna, facendo schioccare le spire. «Sssspogliata della mia forma originaria e dei miei ricordi, il mio padrone, caro al Ciliegio, mi ha promessso un lauto passsto… Ssono rimasssta ad attendere la carne appetitosa del tuo cuore, gonfia di ssangue, magia e disssperato amore, come punizione per il tuo empio rifiuto!»  
«Così da poter annientare tutti i Sumeragi, come il tuo padrone voltafaccia e bugiardo desiderava?» raspò, quasi irridendola, con il magone che si cristallizzava in gola. Come aveva potuto non riconoscere la presenza maligna di un simile mostro? Quanto erano annacquati i suoi formidabili poteri?  
« _Non dare a me la colpa delle tue sscelte, mortale! Non ti sei forssse ssseduto da sciocco ssotto i fiori dei ciliegi? Non hai forsse sssentito il destino chiamarti? Non sssai di essere un vuoto involucro, pieno solo del mio padrone?_ »  
Madido di terrore, Subaru deglutì, accartocciando l’arma fra le dita, pronto a scattare. La nure-onna seguiva con un occhio i suoi movimenti e, forse fiutando l’orrore, ritrasse le labbra in un ghigno malvagio.  
« _E non è forssse la fiducia una zona grigia, come l’amore?_ »  
Subaru si lasciò andare contro il muro, accoltellato dal suo stesso fiato.  
L’ofuda gli cadde a terra.  
Comprese.

_Morana._

**V.**

Quando le tre zitelle si avviarono per sentire Messa, nella grigia foschia del primo mattino, lo strillo rimbalzò contro i muri delle case.  
«Uh Signore! Il demonio, il demonio!»  
Su tutta la facciata biancastra di Santa Maria, tracciata con un rosso scuro di sangue rappreso, c’era una stella a cinque punte, rovesciata verso il basso.  
Ai piedi del portale, accarezzato dal primo soffio di vento della giornata, giaceva un ciuffo di capelli insanguinato.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * A [Restricted Work] by [Hermes_Zeppeli](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hermes_Zeppeli/pseuds/Hermes_Zeppeli) Log in to view. 




End file.
